Burnt Chocolate
by Ciel Leon
Summary: A killer is picking off politics and leaving notes in his wake it seems similar to a case L couldnt solve however Ls told the original killer isnt at fault but how can he believe the criminal that escaped him, the one L fell in love with once upon a time?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There's a Assassin on the lose killing politicians and leaving mocking notes in his wake. All of this seems strikingly similar to a case not even the Great Detective L could solve, however the original killer isn't at fault this time. L is told as much. But how can he believe the criminal that escaped his grasp so many times before... The criminal L feel in love with once upon a time?

Disclaim me: Do I wish I owned Death Note?-Yes. Do I?-No

Warnings:

Established LxLight/LightxL and Future LightxL/LxLight

Death

Cussing

Chapter Theme - **New Hunger- Black Light Burns**

_**

* * *

~Burnt Chocolate~**_

_Flames_

_Hot and Coiling_

_Smoke Rising High_

_Like Pain Suffering and Strife_

_But The Flame Is Still Burning_

_Dying slowly, Wrecking Havoc on Everything Its Had_

_Burning Something Sweet_

_Diluting something Precious_

_Burning the Chocolate_

_Blacking Once Smooth Brown_

_Melting It Down_

_And Burnt_

_Was the Love It Represented_

* * *

Chapter-1

~It's All Just Blood And Chocolate~

* * *

L sighed as he looked down at the case in front of him, gaze unfocused staring unseeingly at the printed words on starch white paper in front of him.

Boredom was a poison, L thought distantly, it coursed through your veins took your focus, screwed it to hell, before shooting your interest in anything to a bloody pulp and later gleefully scraping it up off the floor with a dilapidated spatula.

And L no matter how much he stubbornly denied it, he knew above all else that his body had that accursed poison called boredom running through his veins.

His work hadn't always been this agonizing before, not since- L quickly shut off that train of thought abruptly refusing let the flood gates in his mind that kept all his memories and emotions in check open.

Sighing once more, L lifted his gaze to the window located on the far side of his room in the hotel suite both he and Watari were residing in.

L, who by now was so deep in his thoughts, that did not even notice the door open nor Watari's repeated attempts to bring him out of his thoughts by creating as much noise as possible during the short distance from the door to the desk L currently was occupying.

L only became aware of Watari's presence when a soft nearly inaudible cough reached Ls' ears.

"Yes Watari? What is it?"

"L I just received another case for you to solve."

L gave a resigned sigh, "Set it aside for me Watari I'll look it over in approximately 15 minutes and 39 seconds."

"L trust me, you need to look at this one."

"Fine," L spoke gruffly before taking the case from Watari's outstretched hands, huffing slightly.

"Christian Stewart, Millionaire Politician, Death: Unknown, Evidence: None, Notes: Victim had traces of Chocolate in oral cavity, autopsy found note in stomach Time of Death: 11:34 PM August 24th." Ls eyes were wide when he finished reading the top page of the file sitting seemingly innocently on the desk. "Watari please inform me of further developments or any similar cases."

"Of course L." Watari smile went unnoticed as he left the room.

L gave a quiet noise of disgust, What the hell did chocolate had to do with death? Unless… No it couldn't be… 

- [ ~ BC~ ]-

The slim but tall figure moved about the darkened room silently, making no sound as they walked forward.

Moving quickly, the figure headed over to the phone resting on a small dining table which was barely lit by the small sliver of moonlight let in from the windows on the opposite side of the room.

Just as the figure reached the phone, it rang, shattering the silence with its shrieking ring, unperturbed the figure reached out and picked up the phone a gloved hand flashing dimly in the sparse light.

"I hope the Meeting went well." (_Is he dead?_)

"Of course it did, I had no trouble." (_Of course he is, just like I planed_)

"Good."

-[ ~ BC ~ ]-

C was, to put it bluntly, having a bad day. First he had nearly gotten run over on his way back to his apartment (completely the damn drivers fault), after having to go to school (school had been completely _boring_), He didn't have anything to do for work today, and he'd also had to deal with his obnoxious and totally unwanted fan-girl club.

Augh! Could his day have been any worse?

C sighed softly as he reached the door of his apartment quietly removing his key from his bag before unlocking the door.

Quickly entering, C removed his shoulder bag setting it on the floor next to a nearby chair. He turned on the TV before swiftly heading towards the kitchen knowing he would be able to hear it in the other room.

"_Late Last night, Millionaire politician Christen Stewart was found dead in his home. His Secretary who called his home after noticing his absence was unable to reach him proceeding to call his cell phone. Worried when she got no answer, Leenale Namae called the police. Unfortunately, Mr. Stewart had been deceased since 11:34 last night; the cause of death is unknown."_

"_Thank you Moresse, coming up next…"_

C drowned out the reporter's voice, frowning slightly, The time of death could be relevant there was a possibility that the cause of death was symbolic but it wasn't even known yet…

C sighed, focusing his concentration on the pasta he was stirring on the stove.

With so little information, C couldn't even hypothesize the cause of death or the motive.

But then again, who really needed a motive to kill a politician?

He didn't have a motive, but he use to kill politicians all the time.

Well, he hated everything they did, everything they stood for, their greed, their lies; that had been all it had took for him to believe them unworthy of life.

-[ ~ BC ~ ]-

"L the final Autopsy results have come in."

"I see… What are they?" L didn't even look up from his laptop.

"Apparently the victim died by swallowing boiling chocolate."

L's eyes went impossibly wide. His head snapping to left to face Watari.

No.

He couldn't be killing again.

L swallowed, trying to ease his words passed the tightness in his throat.

"And the note?" L was thankful that his voice sounded neutral.

"The note was removed from the stomach and although bloody was legible, the message was typed."

"What did it say Watari?" L's words were more of a demand than a question.

L could hear the hesitation in Watari's words, "'It's all just blood and chocolate'"

L felt his whole body stiffen.

Oh God no.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 might not be posted til late next month  
**


	2. Poll Notice

Hi everyone,

Sorry its been so long, new ideas and new fanfics and stuff, but anyways, I have a poll going on so you guys can chose what you want me to update. As for_ It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel_ fans, well, the story needs to be redone in my opinion, crappy grammer and my way of writing has changed, so if you wanted updated, I'm letting you know here and know your vote will count to it being rewritten.

Anyways, I hope everyone's doing well! Thanks for your time and inpit!

Ciel Leon


End file.
